


The Odd Relationships of Chaldea

by CharDaMa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, More characters to be added, Multi, Polyamory, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: Is it really odd? I mean, it was bound to happen at some point with this many servants around, ya know?Series of One shots and Multi-shots about the relationships that form in Chaldea. Some studies here and there. Some poly ships, mono ships and sibling/family ships here and there. Nothing to worry about.Chapter 1: Robin/ Billy the KidChapter 2: Alexander & KoGil (brothers)3. Jeanne/Astolfo/Karna  (for some reason i cannot put that in the tags)





	1. Birdie: Billy the Kid/ Robin Hood

“ ‘Ello there Birdie.”

 Robin Hood rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. The cigarette between his lips leaves as he blows out a plume of smoke and looks to the side.

 “Billy.”

 Billy smiles at him and tips his hat. Ever since Robin received his final ascension Billy started calling him Birdie. The green archer knew it was because of his little blue companion that was constantly perched on his arm.

 Well, it was better than Greenie.

 “Running away and being lazy eh?”

Robin sighs and leans back against the tree, “Oh you know me, setting traps and waiting is my thing. I don’t really like running around much like the rest of you guys.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to be praised upfront?” Billy grins because it’s true. Master has a habit of praising them during battle and after. He’s seen a few servants (Robin included) become red as tomatoes because of it.

Robin scowls to hide his blush and Billy’s hit the bullseye. Robin pushes him away with his foot. “Get out of my tree.”

Billy laughs and instead scoots closer, sitting right next to the green archer. “Don’t be like that darlin’.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you need to realize that you are a great archer.” The gunslinger reaches up and to ruffle the other's hair with a grin. He knows Robin doesn’t do well with compliments. He didn’t receive them often when he was alive. So Billy has to throw some to him every now and then.

“Stop it. I get it already. Quit.” Robin moves to yank the other’s hand away but there’s no bite behind it and he doesn’t push the other away. Instead, he huffs and rests against the other’s shoulder.

There’s a comfortable silence as the two sit together on the thick tree branch. Billy thinks he can actually doze off and Robin is still nursing his smoke.

~~~~~~

  


“Senpai, don’t you think we should wake them up first? Isn’t it kind of rude to draw people without their consent?”

Master pouts because maybe Mash is right. However, this is one of those rare moments that he can actually sit and draw Robin without the archer finding him out and turning invisible. Besides it’s not an actual picture, they shouldn’t mind, right?

“It’ll only take me three minutes Mash. Then we’ll wake them up. Promise.”

Mash shakes her head but watches as Master whips his sketchbook out and starts drawing like no tomorrow.

  



	2. Little Brothers 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Kogil are cute no? I think they make good friends/brothers.

“Isn’t that Alexander’s cape?” Master asks the blonde child sitting across from him at the table. Kogil hums as he sips his tea. The young archer had the rider’s wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Hm? Yeah. Why?”

Master only blinks before finishing the detail on the boy’s eyes in his book. “If it doesn’t bother you, lil brother, it doesn’t bother me.”

Kogil only giggles before leaning over the table to see what Master was drawing. It was a small sketch of him that took the bottom half of the page.

“Huh, I think it looks nice on you, brings out your eyes.” Master comments. Kogil only hums.

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking for this!” Alexander says once he enters the common room. He doesn’t look mad at all as he walks over to the two and tries to take back his cape.

Only for Kogil to run away with a laugh.

The rider is on his heels in seconds and Master watches them run around the table a few times before leaving out the door. The two nearly run over a certain blue-haired caster.

“What in the world are those two doing?” Caster Cu asks from the doorway. Master only flips to a blank page.

“Kogil took Alexander’s cape. I’ll give them fifteen minutes before Emiya scolds them.” 


	3. Karna/Jeanne/Astolfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what they think of each other. Polyship

Theu can't can't help but be a little selfish. The three of them have been in this relationship for almost a month now. Yet it feels as though they already knew each other.

 

It's not sexual, more along the lines of cuddling together and sometimes sharing the same room and bed when they are too tired to go to their own room. There are a few kisses here and there (mostly on the forehead or cheek). 

 

Most of the time it’s just the three of them occupying an area together and tracing circles in each other’s skin whenever. It's comforting. 

  
  


Karna is the definition of warmth. That's what they think.

 

Really he is. Wherever he goes it's always warm. Not too hot but that comforting warmth you have when your wrapped up in your blankets at night and start to doze off. It’s safe and secure and welcoming.

 

Karna is their warm sun and he is always there to hold one of them and let them lean on his shoulder. He even gives them both a  piece of his armor (the red fluff as Astolfo calls it). 

 

Karna is the one that sleeps in between them and keeps them warm and safe at night. He's the one that sometimes snuggles a bit too much. He's the one that also sleeps in late if not physically woken. Sometimes the two of them just like to trace his features as he sleeps and points out how beautiful he is, even while he's making soft snores.

 

Astolfo is their rock. He always cheers her up. No matter what, he is determined to put a smile on his face. He's always there next to Karna to make him feel welcome because Karna is not that good with conversation.

 

He's nowhere near as strong as Karna but he's there to catch Karna when he falls after using his noble phantasm. He's there to shield Jeanne when she is releasing her own phantasm. 

 

Even though Astolfo says he's a weak servant for a four star it is utter blasphemy. They know what he is capable of. He's good at shielding and he's pretty fast when he puts his mind to it. There's been countless of times where he's swooped down and saved them and the rest of their teammates.

 

He jokes around a lot and seems do carefree. It's adorable how he laughs and how affectionate he is. Not only that it's like he can sense their emotions. He pops up whenever it seems like their going into a depressed state of mind. He's always there. He's always there to give them surprise hugs from behind and give them a flurry of kisses that makes their faces red. 

 

Jeanne is their savior.

 

It's cheesy, they know. But she is. 

 

Whenever Karna has that reoccurring dream of that arrow with so much force cutting his head off she's there, running her fingers through his hair and lightly caressing that thin scar that shows where he got decapitated. She's there, whispering prayers in french in his hair to get him to doze back off again. 

 

Whenever Astolfo doubts himself she is there. She gives him words of encouragement and shows him how he makes her feel strong as well. She listens whenever he has those sudden memories about his adventures and about his wife he had back then. She stays up all night with him whenever he's too nervous to go to sleep. 

 

She's there savior, their emotional support if you would like to call it. Even though she is a saint she seems to be stronger than them, they tell her this and she thinks otherwise but she keeps quiet and accepts their words. She is the one that heals them when they need it. 

 

They love each other and that's all that matters. 

 

~~~


	4. Siegfried comes to Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegfried is summoned. Gil and Davinci get rich.

Siegfried is the first saber class servant master has summoned. This instantly makes him popular among master’s small group of servants. 

 

The saber didn't expect the shouts of excitement when he was summoned. There were hoots and whistles along with ‘Its about time we got a saber around here! I'm tired of carrying!’

  
  
  


The rest of the week is spent with master showing him around Chaldea. He shows the saber the training rooms, the field rooms, the cafeteria and mostly everyone's personal quarters.

 

Then he is properly introduced to the other servants.

 

The Cu trio greets him warm heartedly and it nearly makes the Saber flush at how welcoming they are.

 

Marie, Samson, and Mozart greets him by playing a quick song with Marie's singing. Mozart plays the piano and surprisingly Samson plays the violin for him which makes the Saber even more flustered.

 

Dr. Roman tells him he can come into the medical bay anytime he needs to and if he ever needs to talk. Ozy greets him with excitement while Caster Gil only gives him a small nods and wave.

 

Hans and Shakespeare were arguing during introductions so master skipped over them for another time.

 

Martha and Boudica actually gives him hugs (master laughs at the way he blushes). 

 

When he meets Fran is where the mix thoughts happen. She seems familiar but at the same time she doesn't. He doesn't understand why, she just does. She nods at him and holds out a flower she had picked recently. He takes it.

 

Then he meets Jeanne, Astolfo and Karna.

 

It's the same feeling with Fran but it is more powerful now for some reason. 

 

~~~~~

 

“I'll give him a week.” Caster Cu says from his seat at the table.

 

Caster Gil looks up from the book he borrowed from Dr. Roman. He raises an eyebrow at the other caster.

 

“Siegfried.” Caster Cu says as he nods his head in the direction of the saber, who was currently being lead by Astolfo. Jeanne walks beside him as Karna walks on his other side.

 

From beside Gil, Ozy snorts. “Four days.”

 

“Two days.” Gil says as he goes back to his book. “At most three. He's going to fall hard.”

 

“What exactly are you three talking about?” Master comes into the room with a few files in his arms.

 

Caster Cu pulls the master to sit on his lap. “The saber.”

 

“Please tell me you guys aren't betting. You know King or Davinci always wins.”

 

“Oh?” Caster Gil perks up. “What did she say?”

 

“Three days at most.”

 

Caster Gil smirks.

 

~~~~~

 

It actually takes two and a half days for Siegfried to develop a crush.

  
  


It takes three weeks (with the help of master and all the other servants) to confess his love for the trio.

 

Gilgamesh and Davinci are rich by the end of the day.


End file.
